Jacob Gates (1811-1892)
}} Biography This biographical sketch adapted from the LDS Biographical Encyclopedia. Jacob Gates, one of the (LDS) First Seven Presidents of Seventies from 1862 to 1892, was the son of Thomas Gates and Patty Plumbly... His father was a farmer, and during the early period of Brother Gates' life he worked on the farm. He also worked at the carpenter and joiner trade, and his education was confined to a limited period of time. He married Millie M. Snow, (Her name is given in another source as Mary Minerva Snow.) daughter of Levi Snow and Lucinia Streeter, March 16, 1833. Later in life he practiced plural marriage and fathered a total of thirteen children of record. He was baptized by Orson Whitley Pratt (1811-1881) June 18, 1833, and confirmed a member of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints the same day by Zerubbabel Snow. Zions Camp Participant One of the most interesting episodes in the early history of LDS Church was the march of Zion's Camp (1834). The members of the Church in Missouri were being persecuted, and the Prophet Joseph made it a matter of prayer and received a revelation on February 24, 1834. The Lord instructed the Prophet to assemble at least one hundred young and middle-aged men and to go to the land of Zion, or Missouri. (See D&C 130:19–34.) Zion’s Camp, a group of approximately one hundred and fifty men, gathered at Kirtland, Ohio, in the spring of 1834 and marched to Jackson County, Missouri. By the time they reached Missouri, the camp had increased to approximately two hundred men. Jacob marched in Zions Camp with his new bride, Mary Minerva Snow (1813-1891) and several of her Snow Family relatives. April 11, 1834, with his young wife, he left his father's house for Missouri, where he arrived June 30, 1834, and located seven miles west of Liberty, Clay County, Missouri which was quite a small village at that time. While here Brother Gates was invited to go with Caleb Baldwin upon a mission, on which he left Jan. 25, 1836. At Flat Branch, Sangamon County, Illinois, on Feb. 18, 1836, he was ordained an Elder in the Church under the hands of Elder Baldwin, and on the 25th of the same month he left Edgar County, Illinois, to return home to Clay county, in company with 32 souls, who chose Elder Gates as their captain. Missouri Troubles In the fall of 1836 Elder Gates moved to Caldwell county, Mo., a distance of about fifty miles, where he was ordained a Seventy under the hands of the Prophet Joseph Smith and Sidney Rigdon, Dec. 19, 1838. In the same fall (1838) he had been compelled to march under a large military escort, in company with some fifty-seven other brethren, a distance of about forty miles, to Richmond, Ray county, to which place Joseph and Hyrum Smith had also been taken from, Far West. Elder Gates' journal says: "It was here that we were tried for all the capital crimes, save one, before Judge Austin A. King, and we were imprisoned some three weeks. Finally we went each other's bail and were released, when we left for Quincy, Illinois." Nauvoo Period Not long after this Elder Gates went to Hancock county and received a commission as ensign in a company of militia. The same month he left home in company with Chandler Holbrook (1807-1889) to preach the gospel, going as far east as Kirtland, Ohio and in the fall returned home, in company with Wm. Snow he left Nauvoo, July 7, 1843, on a mission to La Porte, in the northern part of Indiana, and the fall of 1841 he went south into Marshall county and organized a branch of the Church; a goodly number were baptized. In June, 1843, he again left home for a mission to the New England States, and before going he met the Prophet Joseph. His health was feeble, but the Prophet said: "Go and fill your mission, and we will wrestle after you come back." The Prophet and Elder Gates would often engage in the game for exercise. When Elder Gates returned home from his mission, May 26, 1844, he saw the Prophet for the last time, a little distance from him, on his horse, going to his martyrdom. At the October conference, 1844, he was ordained and set apart senior president of the fourth quorum of Seventies, under the hands of Parley P Pratt and Orson Pratt. Utah Pioneer In the autumn of 1847 he came to Utah, and in the fall conference of 1849 he was appointed, with several others, to take a mission to England. He left Salt Lake City Oct. 19, 1849, and embarked at New Orleans on the steamer "Maine," which arrived in Liverpool April 6, 1850. While on this mission, which lasted three Years, Elder Gates filled several important positions in presiding over different divisions of the British mission, and many were added to the Church. On his return home he was appointed to take charge of a company of Saints which he successfully brought across the plains, arriving in Salt Lake City Sept. 30, 1853. During the following few years he traveled throughout Utah, assisting in the organization of the different quorums of Seventy. In 1859 he was called on another mission to Europe. To fill it he left Utah Sept. 19, 1859, and reached Liverpool on the 13th day of December, Soon after his arrival there he received a letter from Pres. Brigham Young (1801-1877), informing him that he had been selected as one of the First Council of Seventies. While upon this mission he traveled with Apostles Amassa M. Lyman and Charles C. Rich. In 1861 he returned home; on his way he stopped at the different points and assisted in the outfitting work of companies of Saints about to cross the plains. At the October conference, 1862, he was ordained a member of the First Council of Seventies. While living in St. George, Washington County, Utah he served as a member of the county court for several years. He was also elected a member of the house of representatives of the legislative assembly of the Territory to represent the district composed of the counties of Washington and Kane. He was re-elected three times to the same officer, namely, in the years 1864, 1865, 1866 and 1867. He was also elected a member of the council of the legislative assembly in 1873, to represent the district composed of the counties of Kane and Washington. May 12, 1866, he was appointed brigade aid-de-camp, First Brigade of the Nauvoo Legion Militia of Utah, in Iron military district, with the rank of colonel of infantry. After a well spent life Elder Gates died at his residence in Provo, Utah as a true and faithful Latter-day Saint. Marriage and Family References * BYU 1864 history of Zions Camp members - * Jacob Gates * Gates in Caledonia County, Vermont * # 10516635 Vital Records Gravestone *Gravestone Location: Provo City Cemetery, Utah County, Utah Category:Veteran of Zions Camp